Just a Thing We Can't Talk About
by I.B.Fine
Summary: Mermaid AU! Crackish! Severus/Giant Squid. Because of something we don't talk about, another sorting ceremony is ruined. However, nobody remembers what happened Harry's third year's sorting ceremony. This is the recording of the events that nobody can remember let alone talk about. In other words, I always wondered where his ink supply came from.


**This came to me and I couldn't resist. Tell me what you think in a review. I don't own this.**

 **Written for:**

 **Open Category 4 Competition - Other Sexual - Severus/GiantSquid**

 **Pokemon Journey Challenge- Water**

 **Pairing a Day Challenge - Severus/GiantSquid**

 **Fortnightly Prompts #6:** Write about accidental magic.

 ** _The 'Can You Do It?' AU Extravaganza! (Challenge/Competition) -_ Mermaid AU!**

* * *

 **In Dumbledore's Office - Current Day**

"That means you fucked the Giant squid, Severus. How did this happen? And how did I miss it?" Remus screeched out in shock.

"I'm just surprised that Severus and the Giant Squid produced her. Arithmetically speaking, Severus's daughter shouldn't be a mermaid of the fabled muggle variety. For goodness' sake, the girl looks like Disney's Ariel's dark twin," Septima spoke frankly.

"Are you going to take the responsibility of raising this young child or you going to just throw her back to the lake?" Minerva asked.

"Severus, children are such blessings; she would just lighten up your life if you kept her," Pomona wisely mentioned.

"The Giant Squid is a female? I always thought it was a male," Filius inquired of Severus.

"Severus, you are going to do the proper thing, right my boy?" Albus stated with harsh, hard blue eyes slanted towards Severus.

Severus sighed in disbelief that his rebound relationship right after Lily had produced a child which had been kept a secret for all these years. Oh well, time to slip a selective memory potion into Hogwarts' pumpkin juice supply.

* * *

 **Flashback - Earlier that Day**

The sorting of the first years was interrupted this year by the appearance of a lanky black-haired young girl that looked to be the age of one who that should be sitting at one of the tables as house perfect.

"Daddy, I'm so glad I finally get to meet you," she said, as the dark haired girl ran and glomped the brooding dark professor. "I wished that I had legs and they appeared so I didn't have to barter with any sea witch serpents in order to see you like I planned," the young lady continued rambling on.

"Let go of me," the professor snarled at the child while he started to reminisce about the last time he was held that tight in a positive situation.

"Gosh, I'm thirsty. Do you have water?" the girl asked. Someone from the Gryffindor table tossed a giant goblet filled with water at her. However, that student had horrible aim and missed the young lady's hand and drenched her completely in water.

Lo and behold, the girl's legs were replaced with a fishtail, with the colour and luster of a biotite mica, when the water finally seeped onto her legs.

The Great Hall was left in a state of shock and disarray after that highly visual change occurred. Finally, the professors made a hasty mass exodus from the Great Hall to Albus' quarters while the occupiers were still stunned by the developing situation.

* * *

 **Flashback - The Day of Conception**

After calling Lily Evans that word, Severus tried to apologise to her by waiting outside Gryffindor tower, but it was to no avail. The words he'd chosen in anger destroyed his chance for love and marred a friendship beyond repair. However, Severus, in his current state of aching pain, went running through the castle's grounds and didn't stop until he ran into the Black Lake. He didn't care that water was soaking him to the bones because he numb to the world. The water thoroughly soaked his robes and they became heavy. Then, Severus started to sink slowly to the bottom of the lake.

He was saved by a tight hug of the Giant Squid. The events that followed that night, and continued to happen every other night throughout the remainder of his time at Hogwarts, are things we just don't talk about.


End file.
